


The Gypsy that remains...

by neorenamon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Sex Magic, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Witchcraft, hellsing abridged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: A gypsy gets bitten by Alucard to become his second vampire minion. You're probably wondering how she got in this mess...No?Well I'm going to tell you anyways...
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Integra Hellsing/Original Character(s), Seras Victoria/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

Anderson walked into the dark bedroom not knowing what to expect. He walked from the darkened hallway into a room completely devoid of light.

"I know you're in here, vampire," he hissed, "show yourself."

A voice replied from the darkness in sultry tones. "I am your worst nightmare, priest," she said.

"You're Protestant?!" he asked.

"Oh hell no! I have standards!"

"Then what might you be, lassie?" he asked as he searched the dark in vain.

"I am a sexually deviant gypsy lesbian witch who's been turned into a vampire," she replied.

"That's the second worst nightmare I've ever had."

"You know what my second worst nightmare is, priest?" she queried, "An Irish catholic priest who thinks he can impersonate Don Adams."

"Fair enough..."

You're probably wondering where everyone else is... how this lady got into the mess... what the hell her name is...

No?

Well I'm going to tell you anyways.

(This is an alternate world where Nazis with their artificial vampires and Catholic Church's hooded agents did not invade London)


	2. My Vacation in Transylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks earlier, Dame Integra sent her pet vampire and the vampire's pet vampire to collect  
> some of Alucard's old stuff from the Castle that formerly belonged to Vlad Tepish. He gets in trouble while "taking a walk".

by neorenamon

"So this is Transylvania, master?" asked Seras as she followed in her master's footsteps.

"It's been a very long time since I've been here," mused Alucard as he looked around.

Other than indoor plumbing, things hadn't really changed much in the last 540 years or so.

"Do you miss your kingdom, master?"

"These bloody hicks?!" he replied, "Hell no. It's hard to tell who was worse, my subjects or the Muslims invaders of Ottoman Sultan Murad II. I wasn't even captured in battle: My father just walked wide-eyed into the Sultan's trap."

"Why are we here then?"

"Why are we here?" he asked as he scratched his chin, "Why are we here? There are three things we can count on, Seras."

"Three?"

"Yes: Death, Taxes and Big Ole Tiddies, my dear," he answered with a chuckle, "and for me, Death has been waiting for me for quite some time."

"But still, why are we here?"

"Integra wants me to collect... some of my old things... from the ole castle. The castle I really used. Not the one they ascribe to Count Dracula. I mean, I did use Castle Bran a few times after I was reborn as a vampire, but it's not really where I ruled from."

"I see."

"Of course, no one around here would recognize me anymore. I'm too tall and have the bad teeth of a bloody Brit now."

"Master..." she protested.

"So let's get a couple of horses and ride up the canyon to the ruins of Poenari Castle."

They strolled down the road towards the village of Arefu. Before they got there, they passed by a Gypsy camp.

"Master, maybe they have extra horses over there," she mused as she gestured towards the horse pen.

"What? Gypsies?" he replied as he looked over, "Alright, but be careful... Gypsies have a reputation of running cons."

"Cons?"

"Like reading a crystal ball to tell your future," he smirked, "They can't really tell the future, but they act well enough to make you think they can predict what's going to happen."

"Like seeing a tall, dark stranger in my future?" she replied.

"Yes, something like that," he chuckled, "although I'm not strange."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, master."

He glanced back. "I knew there was something I liked about you," he smirked, "but for the un-life of me, I can't think of it at the moment."

"Ha-ha," she replied sarcastically.

They walked towards the Gypsy camp.

"Funny," she observed, "People should be out and about at this time of the day."

"Yes, this is suspicious. Quite suspicious."

"Let's be cautious, then."

"Fuck that," he replied, "I just walk into any situation boldly police girl."

The horses seemed nervous in their pens.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what?"

"Stop and really sniff," he replied.

"There's... something," she said as she smelled the air.

"Yes, it's the smell of spilled blood. A lot of it. Not all of it spilled at once, I might add. Someone's been killing here for some time."

"That's awful, master," she replied.

"Hmm..." he added, "I think there's only one person left alive around here..." He pointed at one of the trailer homes as he continued, "and I think they're in there... with a vampire."

"What should we do?!"

"Well technically we're out of our jurisdiction..." he answered before he paused, " **Like that ever stopped me before!** "

They walked up to the door of the trailer.

"Master?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said as he paused opening the door.

"You aren't going to shoot a woman in the boob, are you?"

" **ONE TIME!** " he hissed, " **IT HAPPENED ONE TIME! YOU AREN'T EVER GOING TO LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN, ARE YOU?!** "

"I was that one time," she sighed.

He ripped off the door before walking in.

"You there!" called a voice from the dark.

"Me here?" he replied.

"This is my prey!" he called, "Get your own victims!"

His eyes adjusted to the dark. He saw a naked woman tied to a chair and gagged with a vampire standing behind. Judging by the smell, he must have drained the blood from a good dozen people.

"Ah," he mused as he pulled his Hellsing ARMS Casull, "but the one I'm here for... is you."

"This is none of your concern," he answered, "You clearly are not a local vampire. I have no reservations about destroying you."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me," said Alucard as he raised the gun and aimed, "550 years ago, I ruled this fucking dump!"

The vampire coughed up blood from the bullet that destroyed his heart, and said, "Dracula?..."

Yes, he put the bullet through the gypsy girl's generously large boob.

"MASTER!" called Seras. He glanced back to see her sticking her head in the door.

"What?" he asked, "I didn't promise I wouldn't..."

She growled.

"Fine!" he snarled, "I'll fix this!"

He walked towards the woman's corpse as it rapidly bled out.

"Besides, her tiddies are bigger than yours..."

"You would go there, wouldn't you master?" she sighed.

"I gotta be me."

...

She awoke in the dark, but she could see she wasn't alone. It was cramped and cold, but the cold didn't bother her. What did bother her a bit was she was entangled in this tight space with another woman... a naked woman.

"AH!" she shrieked.

The other woman opened her eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "Master didn't bring an extra coffin on this trip, so he's making me share mine with you."

"Coffin?!"

"Yes, this may come as a shock to you, but master killed you and then returned you as a vampire... as I am a vampire."

"Wait, getting shot in my boob wasn't a dream?!" asked the gypsy.

"No, it wasn't," sighed Seras, "He was aiming for the heart of the vampire behind you."

" **Kurva fia**!"

"On the good side, turning you into a vampire fixed all the damage he did to you."

"We're moving," she mused, "Where are we going?"

"England," replied Seras, "to the Hellsing Foundation. By the way, what's your name?"

"Cigány Boszorkány," she replied.

"She's a witch!" called Alucard from outside.

"How does he know?" asked Cigany.

"He drank your blood," replied Seras, "and then gave you some of his own blood."

"So that's how I know he's really Vlad Tepes?"

"You already know that?"

"Well your master is right about one thing," she mused, "I am a witch."

The two leaned closer to each other.

"And there's the other thing..."

"Other thing?" asked Seras.

"I'm a lesbian and I like you," she said softly as she bit into the other woman's neck.

By some strange impulse, Seras bit the other woman's neck in reply.

They drank of each other's remaining blood.

"What are you two doing in there?!" asked Alucard.

Seras paused to reply, "I think I'm bisexual, master."

"I knew I should have mounted a gopro full spectrum night vision camera in your coffin!"

"MASTER!" she hissed.

"So vampires can be... perverts?" she asked before she licked the puncture marks on Seras' neck.

"No person alive can comprehend master's sexual preferences," she commented before she licked Cigany's neck on the puncture wounds that she had left behind.

"If I'm the walking dead, how can I... feel your touch? How can I long for your caress?"

"Some things like our senses still work, but other things..." replied the police woman, "It's complicated."

"So you can feel this?" she said as she slipped her hand between her legs and rubbed her lips down below.

"Ah!" she gasp, "I can feel that."

"Well then, I think I can pass the time while waiting to arrive in England..."

"Does this mean I'm about to lose my virginity?" she asked.

"Didn't Alucard already fuck you over?" she replied. Since she drank of Seras' blood, she was now aware of her history too.

"He didn't fuck me... like that," she sighed. She wrapped her arms about the other woman's torso as the two of them mashed their impressive boobs together.


	3. Integra-ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gypsy meets her new master's boss, and things get more interesting...

by neorenamon

Meanwhile, in the dark, dank dungeons under the Hellsing Manor...

Integra looked over the secondary coffin that Seras used as Walter and Alucard looked on.

"Why do you lock Seras in her coffin?" she asked as she glanced in the master vampire's direction.

"It's as much to keep the curious away from her as it is to keep her out of trouble," he replied.

"Walter," she sighed, "Unlock the..."

The coffin lid burst open as a strange naked woman sat up. She stretched out before she looked at the damaged locks, and then said softly, "Did I do that?"

Integra developed a nervous twitch in her right eye. "Alucard!" she screeched, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry, my dear," replied the woman as she looked back in the coffin, "I promise I'll fix it."

Seras sat up. "It's alright. The strength of a vampire takes a little getting used to."

"I'm starting a vampire harem," smirked Alucard, "What do you think of my choices so far?"

"I'm going to be ordering more coffins, are I?" sighed Walter.

The gypsy stepped out of the coffin.

"Anyways," mused Alucard as he gestured towards Integra, "This is my boss, Sir Interga Hellsing." 

She smirked as she walked closer.

"And this is my... new recruit... uh..."

"Cigány Boszorkány," she said as she leaned close.

"Well... you're a bold..." said Intergra before her eyes went open wide.

Alucard noticed that Cigany just grabbed a hold of her crotch. He smiled.

"You don't feel like a Sir," purred the gyspy as she pushed her back against the cold stone wall, "You feel like a Dame."

"My father is a Knight of the Realm," she replied.

"Well, the wife or daughter of a Knight is still a Dame," she mused as she worked her fingers into Integra's pants, "You know, it doesn't quite seem fair that two ladies here are naked... and you aren't."

"Houston," mused ALucard, "I think we're on the countdown to lift off. There are no problems."

" **Walter!** " called Integra as she found her voice, "I want these women dressed five minutes ago!"

"Of course," he sighed.

"And why were they travelling naked in the first place?!"

"I didn't want to pay import duties on two sets of clothes," smirked Alucard.

"And he's a fucking pervert," added Cigany. She leaned very close to her ear before she whispered, "Oh, I'm a lesbian and I think you're a hottie."

Integra gulped.

Walter pulled her away from Integra before going to collect Seras.

Alucard noticed that the gypsy was sucking her fingers as she was taken away. The ones she just had in Integra's pants.

"Hmm... maybe shooting her in the boob wasn't the worst choice I ever made," he said with a large grin.

"What was that?" asked Walter.

"Oh nothing of importance," he replied.


	4. Undress Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard bursts in on the vampire harem hoping they were still nude, but finds that under the gypsy's direction, Seras has a new set of colorful clothing.

by neorenamon

There was a knock at the door.

The two ladies and butler looked that way.

"I respect your privacy by knocking," he announced, "but asserting my authority as your master by coming in anyways."

The door burst open in spite of the locks that Seras set once they were inside.

"I'd almost swear I'm paying for repairs to the Hellsing Organization out of my own pocket," grumbled Walter.

He was more interested in his newly expanded vampire harem. Both ladies were dressed, and while Seras was parked in the gypsy's lap, he also noted she wasn't wearing the police uniform. Instead, she wore bright colors much like Cigány wore.

Seras' outfit favored the earth tones. It favored Chinese Bronze and Sangria. He also noted that while she had a headscarf and neck scarf, it otherwise didn't leave much to the imagination. Her tube top left her shoulders and midriff bare, and her skirt barely covered her ass let alone her creamy thighs. Her leather boots didn't quite come up to her knees, and he guessed they were most likely steel toed as well. Her hands were covered by leather gloves.

"Police girl," he asked, "What happened to your uniform?"

"Well, that is... uh..." she replied awkwardly.

"I threw them out," answered Cigány, "The dead have no place in a Police Department... even if they are still walking."

"Well I can't say I object to the new look," he purred as he looked Seras up and down.

"I think Miss Boszorkány went through most of the silk in the building," mused Walter.

"Not true," she replied, "I haven't touched one silk bedsheet or pillowcase."

"Thank goodness for small favors," he replied.

"Aren't you going to stand for your master and turn around for him?" asked Alucard with a wicked grin.

Seras immediately jumped to her feet. She then turned until she was facing away from him.

"I'd almost swear her butt is bigger," he mused as he gripped both of her ass cheeks in his hands.

The gypsy wasn't sure how, but she could have sworn by looking as Seras' face that she was blushing hotly.

"And look at all that extra thigh meat," he added.

Puffs of steam were coming out of her ears.

He glanced around Seras to note Cigány had not stood yet. "Aren't you going to respect your master by obeying his wishes?"

She slowly stood to face Seras as she replied, "When my master has earned my respect, I will show it to him."

"Well aren't you the saucy little minx?"

"Gypsies are well know for being independent and free spirited," she answered.

"I can fix that."

"With what, your vampire charms and hypnotic gaze?"

"If I have to," he chuckled.

"You know, if a vampire has enough will, they can rebel against their master," he said as she pulled Seras into a hug, "right?"

He laughed. "You're amusing," he added as he reached around Seras to put his hands on the gypsy's ass cheeks. "I see that you have a nice meaty butt yourself."

"I did much more than just read the fortunes of visitors," she replied.

The fact he was leaning into her back pushed Seras forwards until their breasts were pressing against the other woman's boobs.

"Pardon me," said Walter, "I believe I hear Sir Integra calling for me."

Considering the hearing of a vampire, they all knew he was just making an excuse to leave before things got out of hand. They were all listening for him to close the door behind him.

"Master?" asked Seras.

"Yes?" replied Alucard.

"Your... your thing... it's pressing into my ass."

"I know that as well as you."

"And you're still a virgin," mused the gypsy.

"You... know?" asked the Police Woman.

"What about you?" replied Alucard.

"I am a virgin," she answered, "at least to men and sheep."

Seras blushed and Alucard chuckled.

"Just men and sheep?" he asked.

"Well... animals in general," she mused, "sheep just make a better joke."

"I'm going to lock the door so we aren't bothered."

"I take it she's never seen you fully naked before?"

"Nope, she hasn't."

She pulled the headband down over Seras' eyes.

"What's that for?"

"Because a virgin... she might become frightened of a large man's... assets..." replied the gypsy, "It always feels... smaller than it looks."

"Okay," he chuckled, "Let's go with that."


End file.
